Back to Life
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Bumblebee's audio receptors pick up more then the roaring of water in Charlie's shower. He picks up something even sweeter then 80's music. Her voice. One-Shot. Includes Spoilers from Bumblebee.


Back to Life

Summary: Bumblebee's audio receptors pick up more then the roaring of water in Charlie's shower. He picks up something even sweeter then 80's music. Her voice. Includes Spoilers from Bumblebee.

Author's Note: So...my first Transformers fic in quite some time. This takes place during the morning after Charlie gives Bumblebee his new radio, and then jumps a full year after the events of the movie. I know this didn't happen in the movie for those who have seen it, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. Plus I ship Bee, and Charlie. I know people find romantic Transformer and Human relationships iffy and weird, but keep in mind Alexis from Transformers: Armada and Starscream was a thing. So...not too far out of the ballpark with this one. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bumblebee sat quietly in his spot in the garage. He was bored. That boy from last night...Memo.. he recalled, had discovered him. Charlie had introduced Memo to him. He wasn't sure what to make of him, but he was happy to have a new friend.

His audios twitched as he heard the familiar roar of water rushing through the house. Charlie had introduced him to the ocean yesterday at the beach after teaching him how to hide if someone else other then her saw him. She explained that water could be different types. Salt, fresh, ice. The knowledge made him curious for more.

Suddenly, his audios picked up on something other then the roaring of the water. It was melodious, sweet-sounding. It made..whatever was powering him feel warm and fuzzy.

 _"Our love's enough...transcending us through space and time..."_

He could pick out the melody in her words, the tone of her voice. Charlie was..singing. He quickly went through his radio channels until he found what he wanted. As Charlie continued to sing, a blinking red light could be seen on Bumblebee's radio.

* * *

Later that night, Charlie had taken Memo home after a crazy police chase with him, and Bee after Bee had trashed Tina's car. She quietly laughed as she thought about it.

"I had fun tonight, Bee."

 _ **"..zzz..Me...zzz...too...zzz."**_

Charlie smiled as climbed out of Bee, closing his door.

"Night, Bee."

As Charlie headed for the garage door, Bee flipped on his radio.

 _ **"..zzz...You..zzz...sing...zzz...very well...zzz."**_

Charlie stopped and looked at Bee with a look of surprise.

"Were you listening to me sing in the shower this morning?"

 _ **"...zzz..Affirmative..zzz..."**_

A pause went between the two.

"Yeah..I figured you might have heard me. I like to sing, Bee. Dad and I would always sing all the songs on the records he had when we worked on the Corvette. But after..." Charlie paused. "I rarely sing anymore, Bee. But..you made me feel alive...like I haven't felt in a long time."

Bee noticed Charlie was beginning to leak clear oil like she did last night, and he immediately transformed, wrapping his arms around her to hug her. She sobbed into his shoulder plating.

"Don't leave me, Bee. Please?"

 _ **"...zzz...Never...zzz..."**_

Bee released Charlie from the hug. She smiled, causing his optics to brighten.

"Thanks, Bee."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading inside the house. Bee brought his servo to the spot where Charlie kissed him. He would have to ask Charlie what that meant tomorrow. He collapsed down into his '67 VW Bug mode before slipping into recharge.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she changed the oil in her father's Corvette. It had almost been a full year since Bee had left her. She understood why he had to leave, but as days, and months went by she was starting to regret letting him go.

"God I'm so stupid...why didn't I go with him...I should have gone with him..."

As she slid out from underneath the Corvette she brought her arms over her face. She sat up and leaned against the door, letting her mind wander. She remembered all the good memories with Bumblebee. Then she remembered the night before the government found them. How Bee mentioned she sang very well.

"I know what to do."

She quickly sat up and cleaned the oil stains off her hands with a rag. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from her room and starting writing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had managed to set up a new base with the Autobots. Optimus had arrived first followed by Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Arcee, Jazz, and more were following. Bumblebee was sad to find out the his brother in arms, Cliffjumper had been killed at the servos of Dropkick and Shatter. But he knew that his brother wouldn't be forgotten.

With Wheeljack and Ratchet's help, they were able to find Bumblebee's speech synthesizer, fix it up and reinstall it, though Bee still had trouble with it, stuttering some of his words whenever he spoke.

Optimus called to Bee.

"B-12...Sorry, Bumblebee. It's a bit hard to get used to your new name."

"It's...al...al...alright, Optimus. I wish...Ra...Ratchet could fix this thing."

Optimus nodded.

"I know how you feel, Bumblebee. You lost a part of you. It's only fair you want it back. We've lost many things during this war with the Decepticons. I pray we do not lose anything more. Might I offer a suggestion?"

Bumblebee glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps the human that you befriended can help?"

"You..me..mean, Charlie? I don't know, Optimus. Don't you ne...nee...need me here?"

Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder plating.

"I believe you could use as the humans say...a 'vacation'. We'll take care of everything here, Bumblebee."

Bee nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

He collapsed down into his new '76 Camaro form, racing away from the base as fast as he could go.

* * *

A few days later in Brighton Falls, Charlie stood outside the radio station, a cassette tape in hand. With a deep breath, she stepped inside. On the outskirts of town, Bumblebee was stuck in traffic, and was going through the local radio channels before he settled on one.

 _"And on next is our local dive champion, Charlie Watson, with a song she made just this week. I didn't take you for a singer, Charlie."_

 _"Well people can surprise you, Dave. Anyways this is for a friend of mine. Can I give him a shout-out?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Bee, I made this for you. If you can hear it meet me at the last place you saw me."_

 _"Sounds like you got a crush on this guy."_

 _"No, we're just really good friends."_

 _"Well, here's Back to Life, by our very own Charlie Watson."_

(Listen to Back to Life 80s Remix by Hallie Steinfeld for this bit.)

Bee listened intently to the music, nearly swaying back and forth on his suspension. Bee quickly accelerated down the road heading to the place where Charlie said meet her. As he neared the spot, he could see the Golden Gate Bridge shining brightly in the sun. He turned up the volume on his radio, Charlie's voice echoing from the inside. His audios twitched as he picked up the engine of car approaching. He turned down the radio, and watched as the car pulled alongside, a familiar red Corvette. The car door opened and shut. Footsteps walked in front of him. A familiar voice spoke.

"Bee?"

Bumblebee quickly scanned the area, and seeing that nobody was around, transformed.

"Hey...Cc...Charlie."

"Bumblebee! You're talking!"

"Ratchet fi...fixed me up. He's our med...medic."

"You're stuttering a bit."

"It's...no..not his best work. We have lim...limited supplies. He can..on..only do so much."

Charlie smiled softly, and then hugged him. Bee wrapped his servo around her.

"You heard my message."

"Of...cou...course I did. Happy...bir..birthday."

Charlie smiled, tears of joy falling down her face.

"You know...I think I can fix that."

Bumblebee released Charlie from the hug and transformed, popping open the driver side door. Charlie climbed in, and the seatbelt snaked across her, clipping in.

"Thanks, Bee."

Bumblebee started his engine and the two drove off.

"You...kn..know something?"

"What Bee?"

"You still sing very well."

Charlie blushed a bright red.

"Bee!"

The two laughed as they drove off into the sunset.

* * *

Wow...I'm surprised I wrote all of that. Made me a cry a bit. I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to follow, favorite, and review! I might be returning to make a sequel to the Bumblebee movie. Don't know yet. Depends on how this does. See you next time!


End file.
